The present invention relates generally to mounts for cameras or the like and, more particularly, to an improved universal mounting assembly for supporting a camera, such as a movie or video camera, from a structure or other object, such as a weapon.
When hunting wild game, it is often desirable to record the shoot on film, such as through the use of a movie or video camera. Obtaining such a record of the hunt allows the hunter to later review his or her shots and receive valuable feedback, particularly when the selected target is missed. Additionally, after group hunts, reviewing the film with the other members of the hunting party is entertaining and builds camaraderie by allowing the hunters to discuss both the big kills and the xe2x80x9cone that got away.xe2x80x9d
However, it should be recognized that it is extraordinarily difficult, if not impossible, for a single hunter to both accurately aim and discharge a firearm or other weapon while simultaneously holding a camera on the target. To solve this problem, others in the past have proposed devices for mounting a movie, video, or even still camera to a firearm to capture a single shot or the entire shoot on film. Unfortunately, all of these devices suffer from significant drawbacks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,000 to Pfander, U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,547 to Martin, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,102 to Wade all disclose stationary mountings for securing a camera directly to a firearm. The most significant disadvantage of such stationary mountings is that most of the shock and recoil forces resulting from the discharge of the firearm is transferred directly to the camera. In addition to disrupting or severely distorting the images recorded on film, the shock force may also damage the sensitive electronic components of the camera. Another limitation is that the mountings disclosed in these patents are specially adapted for use only on firearms, and in particular rifles, and are not suitable for use on bows, crossbows, or other types weapons.
Recognizing the limitations of such stationary firearm mountings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,114 to Palos discloses an active mounting for supporting a camera from a rifle. The camera is connected directly to the rifle using mating mounting plates that slide relative to each other. To dampen this relative movement, a spring is provided in a channel formed between the plates. The camera includes a dovetail for mating with a groove formed in the lower plate to secure it in a position parallel to the lower mounting plate. Thus, when the gun is discharged, the relative movement of the plates in combination with the biasing force supplied by the spring is designed to reduce to recoil or shock effects.
Although this mounting results in an improvement over stationary mountings and absorbs some of the recoil force created when the rifle is discharged, significant limitations still remain. One limitation is that the camera is still directly connected to the rifle and, thus, experiences the deleterious shock force generated upon discharge. A second limitation is that the mounting includes a specialized plate for direct attachment to the firearm using bolts or screws. Not only is such a mounting difficult and time consuming to install, but it also may not readily adapt for use on different types or styles of rifles, or on other weapons, such as bows. Moreover, a specialized camera or housing is required, since the camera forms an integral part of the assembly by virtue of the dovetail. Finally, the fixed mounting plate does not permit the position of the camera relative to the line of sight of the firearm to be adjusted. All of these disadvantages greatly complicate the mounting process, and in the case of rifles or other firearms, result in poor capture of the shoot on film due to the transfer of shock forces or the potential for camera misalignment.
Thus, a need is identified for an improved arrangement for mounting a camera, and in particular a video camera, to an object, such as a weapon or other structure that is subjected to significant, but usually intermittent, shock forces. The mounting would easily attach to existing structures found on many objects or weapons, and thus, would not require extensive installation time or retrofitting. Active, full support would be provided without directly connecting the camera to the weapon. This would of course reduce the effect of both the shock and recoil forces on the camera when the weapon is discharged, which in turn reduces distortion in the capture of the shoot on film and lessens the potential for damage to sensitive camera components or circuitry. The mounting would be adapted for use with all conventional types of cameras, thereby avoiding the need for specialized cameras, adaptors, or housings. Additionally, the mounting would be adjustable for fine tuning the camera alignment to ensure that it corresponds to the line of sight of the weapon and fully captures the shoot or other event.
Accordingly, keeping the above needs in focus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a camera mounting assembly for a weapon that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art mountings described above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera mounting assembly having a unique suspension system that keeps the camera substantially aligned with the line-of-sight of the weapon at all times, while simultaneously absorbing substantially all of the shock or recoil force created upon discharge, thereby preventing any substantial interruption in the capture of the shoot on film and reducing the potential for shock damage to the camera.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a camera mounting assembly wherein the camera is indirectly connected to the weapon, thereby significantly reducing the amount of shock or recoil force transferred to the camera upon discharge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a camera mounting assembly adapted for attachment to structures typically found on conventional weapons to permit easy and convenient installation and avoid the need for installing a specialized mounting plate on the weapon or other extensive retrofitting procedures.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a camera mounting assembly having a camera support adapted for connection to conventional cameras, including home video cameras, thereby avoiding the need for a specialized camera, complicated camera adaptor, or the use of a separate housing for mounting the camera.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a camera mounting assembly wherein the position or alignment of the camera relative to the line-of-sight of the weapon is easily adjusted to ensure that the shoot or other event is reliably captured on film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a related method of reliably capturing a shoot on film by mounting a camera on a weapon such that it swings to and fro in response to any recoil forces created upon discharge.
Additional objects, advantages and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved assembly is provided for mounting a camera on an object, such as a weapon, and in particular, for mounting a conventional home video camera to a rifle, shotgun, bow or the like. The mounting assembly includes a novel active suspension system having at least one, and preferably a pair of swing arms that, together with one or more dampers, absorb substantially all of the recoil force created when the corresponding weapon is discharged. Advantageously, significant interruptions in the capture of the shoot on film are reduced by this active suspension system. Moreover, the swing arms create only indirect contact with the weapon, which minimizes the shock force experienced by the camera. Overall, a significant improvement in the capture of the shoot or other event on film is realized, especially when compared with stationary camera mounts known in the art.
In addition to the enhanced damping features provided by the novel suspension system, another advantage is that the present assembly is useful with a plurality of different mounts, each of which is adapted for attachment to a variety of common types of weapons. Not only does this reduce installation time, but it also avoids the need for the complicated and time-consuming retrofitting procedures characteristic of prior art mounting assemblies. Ease of installation and use is further enhanced by the provision of a universal camera support. The support preferably includes a slot for receiving a separate camera mounting subassembly carried by the camera. Advantageously, this mounting subassembly is adjustable, but is also capable of memorizing the position of the camera relative to the support. This memory feature ensures that the camera is returned to the correct aligned position upon each use. However, adjustments can easily be made if necessary to ensure that the camera is properly aligned with the line-of-sight, if necessary.
In one embodiment, the mounting assembly includes a mount for mating with an underside portion of a firearm, such as the grip of a rifle. Preferably, the upper surface of the mounting plate is contoured for receiving and mating with the grip, which is typically rounded to provide a comfortable place for hand placement. A transverse slot extends inwardly from a selected side edge of the mounting plate for receiving a corresponding mount on the firearm. On a conventional rifle, this mount is the stud commonly used to secure a sling for carrying the rifle on the shoulder of the hunter, which is typically called a xe2x80x9csling stud.xe2x80x9d
To ensure a secure connection between the mount/mounting plate and the rifle, an extender is provided for attachment to the sling stud. This extender is externally threaded on two opposite side faces for receiving a nut that secures the mounting plate against the grip. Flat faces on the two opposite sides of the extender are provided for engaging the corresponding sides of a slot formed in the mounting plate. Preferably, this slot includes a keyway portion for receiving the extender when the flat side faces are aligned with the sidewalls of the slot. The innermost portion of the slot is preferably oversized to allow the mounting plate to rotate about the extender once it passes through the keyway portion. This arrangement ensures that the extender remains trapped in the oversized portion and cannot be inadvertently removed, such as if the securing nut should loosen. This is because the flat faces of the extender must be manipulated into alignment to register with the sides of the transverse slot for removal. To complete the installation, the contoured upper surface of the mounting plate is aligned with the grip and the nut is threaded on the lower portion of the extender to positively secure the mounting plate against the grip.
As should be appreciated, the mount may take various forms, depending on the particulars of the selected weapon or other object to which it is attached. For example, in other alternative embodiments detailed in the description that follows, the mount includes a substantially flat plate having a transverse slot for receiving a stud projecting from either of a pair of specialized adaptors that attach to either an end cap or tube on a conventional shotgun. In yet another embodiment, the mount includes a projecting stud for direct insertion in a corresponding bore, such as that typically found in a compound bow, crossbow, or the like. Of course, in addition to the specific examples provided, other types of mounts or mounting arrangements are also possible without departing from the basic principles of the present invention.
To provide the novel indirect mounting and active suspension system that forms an important part of the present invention, the mount includes at least one, and most preferably a pair of transversely extending channels for receiving the end of the corresponding swing arm(s). Each swing arm present is journaled in the corresponding channel and held in place therein by locking collars or the like. As should be appreciated, these collars prevent the swing arms from shifting laterally, but allow them to freely rotate or pivot in the channels, as necessary to absorb and reduce the shock/recoil force acting on the camera.
From the journaled portion, the swing arms depend downwardly and then project inwardly to form a C-shape. The free ends of the inwardly projecting portions of the swing arms are connected to the camera support. More specifically, the end of each swing arm is secured in a corresponding transverse channel formed in the camera support. Locking collars positioned at both sides of the camera support capture a portion of each swing arm in the corresponding channel. As noted above, these locking collars ensure that the swing arms are prevented from shifting laterally, but still allow the journaled portions to rotate freely or pivot in the respective channels.
As should now be appreciated, the depending swing arms are held in a cantilevered position from the mount and permit the support to move to and fro, or swing, relative to the weapon. Thus, when the weapon is discharged, the recoil force is translated directly into a swinging motion, instead of simply jarring the camera, as may occur in direct or stationary mountings. Additionally, the cantilever mounting provided by the swing arms advantageously reduces the shock force acting on the camera, since it is only indirectly mounted to the weapon. Overall, an improved capture of the shot or other event on film is realized.
Although this to and fro motion is beneficial in lessening the effects of the recoil force on the camera, it should be appreciated that excessive swinging can result in a poor capture of the shoot on film. To reduce the effects of swinging and further enhance the recoil/shock force absorbing function, the most preferred embodiment of the mounting assembly includes a damper. In one embodiment, this damper includes a pair of extension springs that extend between each swing arm and the support. As described immediately below, the relative expansion and compression of these springs counters any tendency for the support to swing to and fro in response to the forces created when the weapon is discharged.
As should be appreciated, the combined action of the swing arms and dampers in this most preferred embodiment provides a unique suspension system that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art camera mountings for firearms. Upon discharge, the support is initially urged forward due to the recoil force, which moves the firearm rearwardly. As this occurs, the spring attached to the rear swing arm expands to resist the forward motion of the support, while the spring attached to the forward swing arm compresses. Together, the resiliency of the springs prevent the support from moving forward any substantial distance and actually serves to pull it toward the rear as the rear spring recompresses and the forward spring re-expands after resisting the rearwardly acting recoil force. This causes the momentum of the support to initially shift rearwardly. As this occurs, the forward spring expands and the rearward spring compresses in a similar fashion to prevent the support from moving rearwardly. Thus, the springs together advantageously absorb substantially all of the swinging motion induced on the support by the recoil force. This ensures that the target is captured on film with a minimum of camera movement and, thus, distortion.
To mount the camera to the support, a threaded bore may be provided for receiving a mount extending from the tripod-receiving bore typically found on a conventional home video camera. Alternatively, and in the most preferred embodiment, a separate adjustable camera mounting subassembly is provided for engaging the transverse slot in the camera support. This mounting subassembly includes a nut that holds and remembers the alignment of the camera, even after it is removed from the transverse slot in the support and returned to the mounted position.
Adaptability for different types of weapons or firearms may also be provided by replacing at least one of the depending swing arms with an adjustable swing arm. In particular, to accommodate firearm grips having different slopes, the adjustable swing arm includes upper and lower L-shaped segments. The upper and lower ends of these segments align when the respective opposite ends are mounted in the corresponding transverse channels in the mounting plate and support. The corresponding ends of the swing arm segments are threaded, and a similarly threaded coupler joins these ends together to form a unitary, C-shaped swing arm. Nuts or locking collars are used to hold the coupler in the desired position.
By rotating the coupler, the relative spacing of the L-shaped segments forming the swing arm may be altered. Advantageously, this permits slight adjustments to be made to the angular position or xe2x80x9ctiltxe2x80x9d of the support, as may be necessary for properly aligning the camera on firearms having grips that slope towards the rear. When the desired alignment is reached, the threaded locking collars are moved into an abutting relationship with the coupler to ensure that it remains in the desired position.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.